


H a m a d a s

by pilongski



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Brotherly Love, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, honey lemon is somehow a tadahiro shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fun to spend the day with your brother on your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H a m a d a s

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of creating some AUs for Big Hero 6 but I couldn't finished it to the lack of ideas so I made this instead :"3
> 
> I swear this film is consuming my soul.

1\. Water-skier

Tadashi is a good water-skier, he admits, but that doesn’t mean he can laugh like that when he falls off from his ski!

 

2\. Pelt

Pelting Hiro when he’s so focused on modifying his robots has become a little bit of habit, Hiro is just so cute when he’s pissed!

 

3\. Sanctuary

When he was a kid he’d like to think his room as his sanctuary, where he can do his nerdy stuff as he please—but when Hiro came, he didn’t mind his brother’s company, he even enjoys it!

 

4\. Vandal

“Hiro! Stop vandalizing my blue print! My deadline is near! Wha—Don’t you dare stick your tongue on me!”

 

5\. Window Dressing

Tadashi is not actually mad thought, he knows that Hiro just wanted his attention—thus he destroys his blueprints.

 

6\. Violate

He never thought that dying means violating Hiro’s body and soul—he never wished for that!

 

7\. Boondocks

“A private island where science grows, in your name. How cool is that, Tadashi? Have I make you proud?”

 

8\. Rapid

Hiro is growing so rapidly, he afraid he might surpasses him one day—the thought makes him thrilled with excitement.

 

9\. Dopey

“Tadashi Hamada? Slow down, relax. It’s the effect of the medicine. We will contact your family shortly, to inform them about your situation. Don’t worry, you are safe now.”

 

10\. Epilepsy

“... I think I might have epilepsy.”

“Don’t be.”

“How can I not? I thought you were dead!”

 

11\. Engender

To Baymax, Tadashi is probably the mother who _have given birth_ to him, and Hiro is the father who _raises_ him to the way he is now.

 

12\. Lawlessness

“.... This is the last time I’m getting you out from jail. And I’m serious this time!”

“Hahaha you said that the last time I get caught.”

 

13\. Fiesta

They were supposed to hold a party and celebrating his acceptance in San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, not holding a funeral ceremony.

 

14\. High

He loves it when he rides a motorcycle with Tadashi, they could jump so high—it feels like flying.

 

15\. Stabilize

“DON’T PUT THOSE TWO CABLE TOGETH—WHAT DID I TOLD YOU! IT’S NOT STABILIZE YET! NOW THE WHOLE GARAGE IS ON FIRE!”

 

16\. Careless

Because of Hiro’s carelessness, Aunt Cass won’t make dinner for them.

 

17\. Vertebra

Baymax’s vertebra broke, and it’s driving Hamada bros nuts because the sound it makes is so fucking annoying.

 

18\. Kiddie

Hiro will always be his cute little brother, even when he’s already at his forties.

 

19\. Dullness

Tadashi might be a genius at science, but at taking care of a little kid—especially the annoying one—he’s helpless, but hey! At least he tried.

 

20\. Spark

The memories of Tadashi will always be the spark that pushes Hiro into researching and inventing new things.

 

21\. Pristine

When he dives into Tadashi’s eyes he could see glitters on those pristine eyes looking back at him, silently whispering tender words.

 

22\. Scavenger

“Well, we won’t know what we can get from the trash bin—there’s so much good stuff wasted!” —Tadashi when his monthly fee is already wasted.

 

23\. Permanent

Tadashi is gone, but like Baymax said—he’s still here, permanently craved on his memories.

 

24\. Bottom

They once fight about who is going to take the bottom bed and makes Aunt Cass misunderstood and lectures them about how gay-incest is sinful in the eyes of God.

 

25\. Starfish

“Making a fighting robot who could generate it’s own part, how cool is that! Right, Tadashi!?”

 

26\. Crazy

“Woah, that’s a crazy idea, but I like it! Great thoughts, little brother!”

 

27\. Studies

Spending his time in his studies is enjoyable, but it becomes more enjoyable when he and Hiro discusses and debates about it.

 

28\. Tease

“I. AM. NOT. CUTE!” Hiro says as he covers his blushing face. Tadashi will never get tired of teasing the young Hamada.

 

29\. Ramshackle

“... Stupid Tadashi. At least fix the damn cupboard before you die, Idiot!”

 

30\. Storehouse

What would Tadashi thought if he knew that the one who attacked him in the storehouse was none other that his favorite lecturer?

 

31\. Coat

Hiro loves the smell of Tadashi’s scent on his coat wrapping his body.

 

32\. Pronunciation

“ _O-o ... nii .. tan_.” Tadashi died on the spot.

 

33\. Scorch

Hiro traces Tadashi’s scars—they both know they are forever grateful for this second chance God has given them to.

 

34\. Turtle

Tadashi remembered he and Hiro made an offering for their turtle who died two weeks after they bought it because of a weak body.

 

35\. Dental Floss

Whilst Hiro gets a candy after he’s scanned by Baymax, Tadashi usually gets a dental floss and a behest to bath more and washes his teeth.

 

36\. Sunlight

Little did he know, Hiro is Tadashi’s pride and joy, his sunlight who guides him to keep moving forward.

 

37\. Snowboard

Hiro fell from his snowboard when they had a vacation last winter with the gang and Tadashi was head over heels for that.

 

38\. Residency

Tadashi wiped his sweats—finally, a home that belongs to both of them, where they can build robots whenever they want without disturbing Aunt Cass.

 

39\. Warning

If he had listened to his brother he won’t look at his own funeral like this.

 

40\. Sip

Tadashi drink Honey’s love potion once—and believe me, ask Hiro how awkward is the outcome.

 

41\. Hole

Tadashi’s leaving made a hole in Hiro’s heart that can never be fulfilled by anyone else.

 

42\. Unavoidably

Maybe it was fate, but Hiro wishes he could save Tadashi—somehow.

 

43\. Incantation

 _Tadashi, Tadashi, Tadashi—_ it was a spell that kept Hiro on living.

 

44\. Sewn

The Hamada brothers have twin sweaters sewn by Aunt Cass, given to them on their last Christmas together.

 

45\. Pander

“Wh—what if Tadashi is actually alive?! What if he actually survives the fire and is taken by some villain to fight us someday?”

 

46\. Depress

“Hiro, as much as I like comics, I don’t think that’s possible. Just let it go. Let _him_ go.”

 

47\. Recurrence

Hiro heatstroke strikes and Tadashi immediately flees his programming summer class.

 

48\. Ballpoint Pen

Hiro’s first experiment is a ballpoint pen stucked on a basketball. Hiro will never forget that sensation when he bounced the ball and the pen flew like a rocket.

 

49\. Upset

How to Piss Tadashi Hamada off: Go bully his younger brother and don’t hope to live and see his face ever again.

 

50\. Enrollment

SFIT doesn’t  charge him for his late enrollment somehow—not that Hiro is bothered with it, because he is gratefull that SFIT still have hope in him and he will definitely not disappoint them!

 

51\. Coast Guard

“And so once upon a time I dreamt about Coast-Guard!Tadashi giving drown-already-and-not-conciouss!Hiro a CPR—“

 

52.Sandy

“—Hiro’s mouth wass full of sand because I don’t know why (???) but Tadashi kept giving him a CPR and I kinda suspect Tadashi because he seem like doing it on purpose for some reason.”

 

53\. Bashful

“... Okay Honey Lemon. That was ... an interesting dream about Hiro and I.”

 

54\. Unbeatable

Tadashi always scored first in SFIT, until Hiro come along.

 

55\. Journal

Watching Tadashi’s video journal always cheered Hiro, somehow.

 

56\. Frightened

Hiro always climbed onto Tadashi’s bed whenever he was scared of a bad dream.

 

57\. Flustered  
  
“Wha-wha-wha-wha bite yewr powky awweady awr nowse are tawching!”

 

58\. Disk Drive

Beside robotic designs, Tadashi’s drive is full of Hiro’s photos from childhood until know—Wasabi thinks he should go see a physchiatrist.

 

59\. Housework

With gummy bears Hiro could do anything—including doing all housework himself.

 

60.TOEFL

Hiro scored so big on the test but he had to take the test several times because the lecturers won’t believe him.

 

61\. Saga

Once upon a time there lived a hero who was hailed by all the people in his city, but he never felt happy for it because he achieve his fame by the sacrifice of his brother.

 

62\. Debrief

Hiro has many question upon Tadashi’s survival on the fire, and Tadashi has all day to answer them all.

 

63\. Cow

Tadashi, Hiro, and Baymax dressed as cows on SFIT costume day—the gang would never stop laughing at it.

 

64\. Calf

“HIRO YOU’RE SO CUTE! AAAAAAAA A REALLY CUTE CALF! SELFIE WITH ME!”

 

65\. Vigilant

Tadashi always stays alert to ensure for his brother’s safety and well-being.

 

66\. Opal

“OMG GUYS TADASHI GIVES HIRO AN OPAL! OH M Y G O D G U Y S TADASHI IS PROPOSING HIRO! KYAAAAAAAA!”

 

67\. Guileless

Hiro always knew Tadashi’s love for him was genuine, he regrets he ever doubts it.

 

68\. Knickknack

“Tadashi, Hiro! Go clean up your garage! God this place is like a shipwreck.”

 

69\. Agonize

Tadashi’s passing not only saddened Hiro, but also the gang.

 

70\. Ammonia

“Tadashi! Hiro! Make my suit can throw ammonia and fire! That would be super awesome!” “Sure thing, Fred. After we finished with Baymax.” “Yaaaaiy!”

 

71\. Ha

Tadashi said he would be always be by Hiro’s side, what a laughter.

 

72\. Inquiring

“Where’s Tadashi?” Baymax’s question broke Hiro’s heart.

 

73\. Debauchery

Hiro is a boy, and his brother, and a minor also! It’s wrong to have feelings for him!

 

74\. Disadvantaged

Hiro screams from the top of his lungs because he knows he’s going to lose to his brother on Mario Kart.

 

75\. Hairdresser

Hiro loves it when Tadashi combs his hair, he always does it nicely.

 

76\. Reserved

“You’re searching for Hiro Hamada? Sorry, he’s reserved for his brother all of the evening. You can come back later, or maybe, never.”

 

77\. Easy

Tadashi will always be amazed on seeing how Hiro does everything hard easily.

 

78\. Backup

If he loses his microbots he has his backup, but he doesn’t have a backup for his brother.

 

79\. Secretive

Honey Lemon had this weird fantasy about Hiro and Tadashi is secretly dating.

 

80\. Blessed

SFIT is blessed to have the Hamada brothers at its disposal.  


81\. Our

“Baymax is not mine nor Hiro’s. Baymax will always be ours. I designed it, Hiro completed it. The patent shall be ours.”

 

82\. Stuff

Hiro decided to keep all of Tadashi’s stuff in case he’s coming back, somehow, someday.

 

83\. Homogeneity

Besides their last name, the brothers shared similar interests: Robots.

 

84\. Master

Tadashi gains his master’s today—Hiro couldn’t feel prouder to his brother.

 

85\. Nose

Pinching Hiro’s nose has become a bad habit for Tadashi.

 

86\. Function

Hiro almost laughed when he saw Tadashi kissed Baymax’s monitor when he’s successfully functioned.

 

87\. Enthusiasm

Seeing Hiro so enthusiastic for the robot show makes Tadashi delighted.

 

88\. Bestiality

“ ... No Hiro you got this wrong! It was accidental! I didn’t bang the dog! Hiro! NO DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!”

 

89\. Wrongful

Hiro thought he was sick when he felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Tadashi chatting with Gogo.

 

90\. Had

They had their time together, and the fire ends it.

 

91\. Procrastination

Tadashi is a bit jealous of his brother because Hiro always procrastinates his works and yet he can easily finishes his job before its due.  


 

92\. Tingling

It always felt funny in his belly whenever Tadashi patted his head or simply hugged him.

 

93\. Adjoining

The brothers were inseparable because they know if they were together they can literally do anything.

 

94\. Stopwatch

Like in stopwatch, Tadashi’s dead pressed the button which stopped Hiro’s life.

 

95\. Amphibious

“Meet Keroppi! The amphibious robot!” “... And what did it exactly do, Hiro?” “I don’t know. I’ll come up with something later.”

 

96\. Marine Corps

The project for the marines is killing Tadashi—maybe he should ask for Hiro’s help.

 

97\. Insomniac

Maybe having an insomnia is not that bad—he could watch his baby brother cute sleeping face.

  

98\. Messy

Hiro tried fixing his messy hair to Tadashi’s style—it didn’t end well.

 

99\. Acceptance

It’s been a year, he might as well to move on.

 

100\. Dream

He took his brother’s cap and smiled, time to escape the dream.

 

_—fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney and Marvel


End file.
